La princesa de Asgard y el mar de los monstruos
by La hija de Ares y Atenea
Summary: Después de dejar el campamento mestizo, Aly vive su nueva vida como princesa heredera de Asgard aprendiendo todo lo relacionado con ser una princesa , y lo peor de todo es que le asignen a Zeus como su mentor y a la vez ir a conseguir el vellocino de oro para proteger el campamento mestizo y a salvar a su amiga Thalia. Y estudiar en Hogwarts otra vez. ¡Menuda suerte! Fem Harry!


**A/N: Hola a todos! Sé que me he tardado en hacer este primer capítulo de la segunda entrega de la princesa de Asgard, pero he tenido bastantes problemas y muchas dudas. Al final me he decantado por un Zeus-Ally como pareja principal protagonista. Y ya no habrá mas dudas al respecto, y es definitivo. Lo que si tengo en mente es otras historias con polympians eso si. Ahora si os digo, no soy dueña de Harry Potter, Percy Jackson ni de Thor, pero si del rumbo de la historia y de algunos personajes. Como siempre, me gusta escuchar vuestras opiniones acerca del capítulo. Y a los que dicen que debería escribir mejor los capítulos, os digo que muchas veces es la propia página que no sé por qué me cambia las palabras de sitio, yo las intento arreglar algunas palabras que no estén bien pero la mayoría de veces no es mi culpa.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Una nueva vida, confesiones y un regreso.**_

Han pasado un par de semanas desde que supe de mi nueva identidad y la verdad, la vida en Asgard era fantástica, todos me miman mucho, y no es que nunca antes lo hicieran, es diferente. El abuelo me brindó un recorrido por todo el palacio, los jardines, las habitaciones y los despachos, el porqué, el aluciné, el viña, la habitación de las plantas con vestidor, la cocina equipada y el lujoso cuarto de baño, es simplemente increíble. Y mi despacho también era absolutamente fabuloso, bueno no tan fabuloso como el abuelo Odín pero sigue siendo fabuloso. Hasta que llegaste a la sala del trono, era simplemente magnífica, la habitación por sí sola es tan hermosa y sobre todo su arquitectura. En el centro de la sala, había unas cuantas personas que habían hecho unas señas para que vinieran.

-¡Bien! -Empezó Odín.-Estas chicas que ves, Ally, son tus sirvientas. Ellas harán todo lo que les pidas.

_¿¡QUÉÉÉÉ !? _pensé

-¡Pero ...! ¿No es demasiado? -Pregunté incómoda.-¡Puedo arreglármelas sola!

-¡Ahora eres una princesa, hija. Y sobre todo la heredera.-me dijo mamá.-¡Sé que esto es un abrumador pero son las normas y cuando te has acostumbrado a tu nuevo estilo de vida, y ahora todo es más fácil. ¡Ja! Te pareces a mi. Yo también tuve problemas con estas normas y eso creció aquí.

Gemí frustrada. _¡Ahora voy a tener a perritos falderos detrás mía!_

-¡No te preocupes, su alteza! -Dijo emocionada una de ellas.- Estaremos a su vuestra disposición.

_¡Lo que digas!_

-Ellas son Kaira, Astrid, Liv y Olga- presentó Frigga.- Al principio será difícil pero podrás sobrellevarlo.

Yo le sonreí agradecida.

Entonces entró un chico de mas o menos unos 20 años. Alto, musculoso, serio pero tranquilo, vamos, tiene la apariencia de un guardaespaldas.

.Su majestad-se presentó ante Odín.

-Ally.-llamó Odín.- Te presento a Ivar Niels. _¡Vale! ¿Y qué? _El será tu guardaespaldas. _¿¡QUÉÉEÉÉÉÉ?_

-¿¡No puedes estar hablando en serio? - dije exasperada. -¡Me sé cuidar yo sola!

-¡Lo sé, pero es tu propio bien! -Dijo seriamente. Odín.- ¡Tenemos muchos enemigos que te gustarán en este momento! Y hasta que cumplas los dieciséis que es cuando se convertirán en la diosa, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Además, él es el dios menor de la guerra. Estarás bien protegida. Te agradezco mucho que no tengas que hablar con tu abuela. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Sé que lo harás bien, mi niña, Ah, sí me olvido, Ve a tu habitación, hay algunas cosas que te esperan allí.

Y sin más se fue. Yo me quedé pasmada.

-En tu cuarto está tu nuevo calendario sobre tus clases y espero que te acostumbres rápido. Esta tarde comienza. Sé que es premeditado pero contigo. Por lo general, a lo largo de los cinco años. Así que ... hay que ponerse manos a la obra.-dijo Frigga. -Por cierto, yo te daré Etiqueta. Tu madre, historia. Ivar te dará entrenamiento. Freya, Historia, Pero por lo que he dicho tu Madre que Historia, idiomas y entrenamiento en la maravilla, así que no creo que vayas a durar mucho.

Y al mes siguiente, yo ya estaba lista para todo, era como dice mi abuela Frigga, una verdadera dama de la alta sociedad real. _Bueno, ... por fuera porque por dentro sigo siendo la misma._

Mi abuela Frigga, me enseñó como andar con tacones, hablar bien educada, sentarme recta, beber vino, como organizar un evento, etc. Manual de como ser una niña pija.

En la historia desde la primera clase hasta el momento en que lo hice todo, así como, la abuela. Ella sonrió orgullosa. Con mi madre fue prácticamente lo mismo. Ella me dijo: -Nota que ha salido a mi. Por cierto los idiomas eran griego antiguo, latín y asgardniano. Que le hablé a mi madre en dichas lenguas como si fueran naturales. Con maestría. Y el entrenamiento con Ivar, fue mal para él. Ya que siempre caía al suelo. La verdad, me divertí mucho verle caer frustrado. Y con el entrenamiento le conocí más a fondo. No era nada serio, es más, tenía unas ideas bastante macabras e ingeniosas para las bromas, aunque ahora es el momento en que me gusta. _¡Que niño no me cabrea!_

En cuanto a lo que dijo el abuelo Odín sobre lo que había en mi habitación. ¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¿Qué es lo que quiero? Era un libro sobre maldiciones para los chicos en contra de los abusos y ese tipo de cosas. _Ay, tía Rhea, esto me ha dicho que ha sido dado desde hace mucho. Me habría ahorrado un montón de problemas._

Y en el vestidor me encontré con mucha ropa de marca, moderna y hasta sexy. Yo estaba alucinada. Y aquí estoy disfrutando de esa ropa tan elegante. Me preocupé por cómo le iba a ser mi madre y los demás sobre mi hija sin nombrar un Zeus ni a mi violación.

Y con mucho valor, me dirigí a mi madre que estaba con los abuelos y mis tíos y mi hermano. Me dirigí a ellos. Estaba bastante nerviosa. No lo sabía como iban a tomar. Ellos me vieron y me saludaron para que fuera hacia ellos.

-¡Ally! -Saludó Frigga.-¡Qué bueno que te acercas!

-Tenemos que hablar sobre tu gran fiesta de cumpleaños.-dijo emocionada Thyra. _¡Jo!_

-Pero, ¿por qué hay que celebrar una gran fiesta y no una pequeña o no celebrar nada? -Pregunté frustrada.-Mi cumpleaños ya ha pasado.

Todos se indignaron.

-¿¡Cómo una fiesta pequeña o no celebrarla? - Se indignó Freya.-¡Es tu cumpleaños! ¡Además, eres una princesa y es tu fiesta de anunciarte a la sociedad ya los dioses! ¡Y cómo no estamos en ese momento para celebrar! _¡Pues vaya!_

-¡Con una condición! -Dije. Todos me miraron desconfiados. -¿Puedo invitar a quién yo ha incluido una semidiosis?

-¡Pues claro! -Dijeron felices.

-Si no os importa ...- comenzó Odín.-Tengo asuntos que tengo que atender.

-¡Esperad! -Dije. Todos me miraron. -Necesito deciros algo.

Odín y tos me miraron.- Bien. ¡Dispara!

-Mamá ... yo ... ¿te acuerdas cuando tenías cinco años y me secuestraron? Bueno ... Mis secuestradores ... me pusieron un hechizo para acelerar mi edad y mi cuerpo físico ... p-para poder violarme No pude saber porque me escapé a tiempo y me perdoné bastante para encontrarme una persona y ... y ... y no. .e .. yo..me..quedé..embarazada.-terminé de contar mi historia (cambiándola un poco. No estoy mintiendo tan solo cambiando un poquito y ocultar ciertos detalles)

Yo los miré muy nerviosa. Ellos estaban mirándome como si quisieran que yo les dijera: _¡Era_

_broma _Pero vieron por mi expresión que era verdad. Todos estaban furiosos.

¿Estabas embarazada? -Preguntó frigga

-¿Quién es el padre? -Preguntó Thor enfadado.

-¿Tengo una sobrina? -Preguntó Calleb extrañado.

-¿Cuándo paso eso? -Gritó enfurecida Thyra.-¿El padre de esa hija te violó?

-Yo estaba en el parque con Jason jugando cuando me aparecieron y me secuestraron ... Yyy ... NO. El..no me violó. Yo ... no sabía lo que era y mucho menos sabía lo que era estar embarazada y tener hijos.- sollocé mirando a mamá. -En ese secuestro no paso nada, ¿vale? Pero yo estaba vagando por las calles sin saber dónde, estaba confundido por todo y asustada. Y él me dio apoyo y tranquilidad. No sé por qué lo hiciste pero lo que sí te digo es que no fue una violación. Esa niña no es producto de ninguna violación. Y el padre ... eh ... no quiero hablar del tema. Solo tenéis que saber que es un desconocido y no sabe nada. Así que, dejad el tema. Por favor ... Dadme tiempo.

-Bien. Dejar el tema ... De momento-dijo Thor seriamente. Por la cara de mi mamá me dijo que se estaba echando la culpa por mi secuestro y que no estaba contenta queriendo saber más cosas, pero yo no puedo o más bien no estaba preparada para contestar.

-¡Tu no tienes la culpa de nada! -Sollocé. Mamá me miró con tristeza en sus ojos.

-No creo que pueda decir lo mismo.-Me dijo tristemente. -¡Te fallé como madre! ¡Y me culparé todos los días de mi existencia! Pero veamos como es esa niña. Tal vez, me siento un poco al ver qué tanto se parece a ti. ¿Dónde está esa nieta mía?

-¡Está con la tía María! -Sollocé.-Tendríamos seis años cuando di a luz a Aeleyna. No me podía encargar de ella, así como la palabra María. A los dos años después, fui a visitarla y con la ayuda del tío Cronos, le puse un hechizo que no creció hasta que usted me pudiera hacer cargo de ella.

-¡Así que, ... tu tío lo sabía! -Dijo enfadada Thyra.

Yo asentí avergonzada.

-¡Bueno! -Dijo Thyra intentando tranquilizarse.-¡Ya es hora de visitar a mi hermana María!

Y con eso, te toqué el brazo de mamá y nos teletransportamos hacia Los ángeles, California., En dónde vive la tía María. Era una pequeña casa pero lo suficiente para vivir varias personas, un jardín bastante bonito, donde yo solía recoger rosas blancas para darles una mirada a la tía María. Y tenemos ante la puerta. Tocamos varias veces hasta las vimos de pie, sonriéndonos.

La tía María es una mujer alta, hermosa, con el pelo rubio asgardniano heredada de su padre, que era mortal. Verás por qué tengo entendido los pocos semidioses que hay en Asgard son inmortales, da igual de quién fueras hijo, lo que importa fue la parte divina que tuvieras en tu sangre. Y eso es lo que cuenta. La tía María en verdad se llama Gersemi, pero no le gusta su nombre. Es la diosa de la belleza y es medio hermana de mamá.

-¡Hola hermanita! -Dijo María alegremente.- ¡Vaya sobrina! ¡Qué grande eres y que hermosa te ha vuelto! ¿Cómo habéis estado?

Sólo rodeé los ojos con la exasperación. _Ella nunca cambia._

-¡Estaría mejor si no hubiera sabido que tengo una nieta! -Dijo mamá con sonrisa falsa.

-¿Ya te ha entrado? -Preguntó María.- ¡Que bien! Al fin Aeleyna va a estar con su verdadera madre. - Supongo que le quitarás el hechizo que le impida crecer, ¿no?

-No, tía. -dije.- Todavía está en peligro y yo no puedo estar protegiéndolo todo el tiempo ya que todavía no soy aún no tengo todavía mis poderes al completo y no hablemos que todavía no soy una diosa. Hasta que no me cumplas en la diosa, no le quitaré ese hechizo.

-¡Bien pensado, hija! -Me sonrió mamá. -¡Yo haría lo mismo!

-¡Y yo! -dijo sonriente María. _¡Siempre están risueña!_

-¿Como ha estado? -Pregunté tímidamente.

Tía María me sonrió suavemente. -¡No te culpes por dejarla aquí! ¡Todos te comprendemos y te apoyamos! Ella ha estado muy bien. Ahora acabo de darle de comer. Y te digo una cosa. Cada día parece más a ti. Es muy traviesa como tú.

Yo me reí suavemente. Mamá dio una fuerte carcajada.

-¡Si es como mi Ally, entonces daremos muchos problemas! -Rió Thyra.-¡Si no contamos lo orgullosa y cabezona que era!

-¡Y que sigue siendo, hermana! -Rió María. _¡Oye! _ÒÓ - Pasad y la veis con vuestros propios ojos!

Pasamos a dentro de la casa. La casa en sí era bastante simple pero, eso sí, bastante más que la que teníamos en Long Island, Nueva York .. Nos acercamos a la sala de estar y allí la vi. Ahí estaba mi niña tan hermosa como el día que la dejé. Aeleyna es una niña muy hermosa, con los ojos azul eléctrico, la cara con el corazón, la inspiración y la inocencia, era la verdad, un buen autorretrato, el pelo y los ojos azules. Tenía un vestido de color naranja con zapatos, un juego y en el pelo, tenía horquillas en forma de mariposas que sostenían su cabello. Ella me vio y la verdad, no me había esperado. Empezó a brillar sus pequeños.

-¡Ma-má! -Dijeron Aeleyna y lo más apresuradamente posible y abriendo sus manitas para la carenda.-¡Ma-má!

Yo la cargué y la abracé llorando.-¡Mamá está aquí! ¡Mamá no se va a ir!

Mamá y tía María también tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Aeleyna no hizo más que mirar a una mamá confundida y curiosa por saber quién era.

-¿Ma-má? - preguntó Aeleyna mirándome a mi y después a mamá. -¡Aeleyna, ella es tu abuela!

Y se ha pasado a mi mamá, ella se ha mimado y se ha hecho público. ¡Ella es todo a ti, Ally!

-¡Lo sé! -Sonreí suavemente. -¿Cómo es mi madre?

-Yo le di fotos tuyas a ella cuando comenzó a preguntar quién era su madre. Y también le hablé de ti. Parece que no se ha olvidado, esa hija es demasiado inteligente para ser tan joven, igual que a su edad.-sonrió tía María. -¡Y como sabías que vendrías, te preparó todas las cosas de Aeleyna!

-¡Gracias! -Abracé a tía María.-¡Te debo mucho! ¡Sin ti no sabría como protegerla!

-¡No me debes nada, sobrina! -Sonrió tía María.¡Bueno! ¡Vayámonos que ya has tenido suficiente del mundo mortal!

-¡Igual yo! -Dijimos mamá y yo. Cogí a Aeleyna en brazos y nos fuimos de la casa. Mamá hizo un portal para Asgard y regresamos a casa. No hay más que decir que cuando los demás la conocieron, empezaron a trabajar mucho con la ropa, los juguetes, la comida, los juegos, la hacienda y el tiempo. Todos los adoraban. Su cuarto está pegado al mío que se puede acceder mediante una puerta invisible con una contraseña estética, cortesía del abuelo Odín. Ahora no hay nada que me detenga. Con mi hija a mi lado, ya nadie me va a derrotar. Cuidado de la vida y la atención porque la manda ahora soy yo, en mis manos están vuestra destrucción. No sabere lo que os espera. Cuando tengas el trono de Asgard, sufrirás mi venganza.


End file.
